


Cup Of Coffee

by Seivour (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mentions of sexual content but nothing actually happens, another joke fic brought to you by me!!, thee's some fluff tho so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seivour
Summary: Patrick wants revenge for last week. What will he do to Pete?Sequel to Carton Of





	

It’d been a week or so since the whole carton of cum incident. 

Patrick was less than amused. He was bitter and salty like a bitter salted almond and he craved sweet sweet revenge. He felt that Pete must suffer in some way to atone for his crimes.

Meanwhile, Pete was extremely remorseful. He wished he had just fucked Patrick instead of the carton (though it was more Patrick fucking him, but that was a story for another day). 

The man tried to make it up to Patrick in any way he could. He did everything he possibly could. He was basically Patrick’s slave. 

But it wasn’t enough. Revenge would arrive soon and Patrick would thoroughly enjoy it.

“Which movie should we watch tonight?” Pete asked Patrick and held up two movie cases. 

Patrick glanced between the two. He really didn’t like either but if he had to chose he’d chose the worst one just so Pete could suffer.

“Avatar the Last Air Bender,” Patrick said. 

He was definitely going to suffer watching this. But it wouldn’t be enough. Patrick needed to make him suffer even more.

Half way through the movie, Patrick had an idea.

He formulated a plan, a wonderful plan. A plan that he’d enact tomorrow.

Patrick had to keep himself from bursting out laughing right there because he felt he wouldn’t be able to lie to Pete’s face about it.

He had to stay quiet. It was for the best. For the glorious glorious revenge.

The next morning Pete awoke and found a severe lack of a wonderful lunch box in his bed with him.

He pouted slightly as he climbed out of bed, but he assumed Patrick either had to go somewhere or he was planning something.

He walked to the door of the bedroom and opened it and his nose was assaulted with many pleasant aromas.

Pete could smell bacon and eggs and coffee.

The man licked his lips and wondered ‘did Patrick make breakfast?’

With that thought in mind he went down stairs.

He entered the kitchen and his thoughts were confirmed.

Patrick turned around and looked at Pete. He work a white apron that said ‘kiss the cook’ which was undoubtedly Pete's, but Patrick was free to use it.

“Good morning my love,” Patrick said lovingly and walked over to Pete.

He gave him a quick smooch on the lips and then stared into Pete’s eyes.

“Making bacon are we?” The man inquired with a warm smile. The kind of smile that only Patrick could get out of him.

The blond nodded and spoke, “and eggs and coffee. I’m making the whole deal.”

“I figured, my good old nose smelled it all from a mile away,” he said and tapped his nose. 

Patrick rolled his eyes and went back to the stove where the rest of the bacon and eggs were still cooking.

“Don’t worry about making your coffee. I’ll make it for you Pete,” he told the emo man.

“Thanks Trick,” Pete said and sat down at the small dining table in their kitchen because sometimes they were just too lazy to eat in the dining room like normal people.

It didn’t take long for Patrick to finish up and very soon both parties sat down at the table eating breakfast and drinking coffee.

After they were done Patrick looked at Pete.

Pete took a big gulp of his coffee and Patrick laughed internally. He had won.

“This is really good coffee,” Pete stated and put his mug down on the wood surface.

“Oh? Well I did do something a little different to it,” he told Pete.

Pete tilted his head slightly in curiosity. “What’d you do?” He asked.

The man smirked and replied, “I got revenge.”

“Revenge?” Pete repeated. “For what?”

“The carton of cum,” Patrick stated. “I got revenge for it.”

Pete frowned and looked down at his plate and looked at his coffee mug.

“What’d you do?” He asked.

“I came in your coffee,” Patrick laughed.

Pete didn’t respond and there was silence between the two. 

Patrick waited with bated breath to see Pete’s reaction.

Pete reached for the coffee mug and took another big gulp.

“Jokes on you, I like to swallow.”

**Author's Note:**

> why is Patrick so concerned on revenge? I mean he's probably drank that stuff before. Because who cares. It's a joke fic does it have to be logical? no. I mean for banana's sake pete came into a carton of milk. That's not logical.


End file.
